The Story Book of Life
by Amy-Star
Summary: What would happen if the Gundam Pilots wished that they could do things over again? To have another chance with the ones the loved, and lost so long ago. Would they end up hating it? Or would they never want to leave:)
1. Default Chapter

amy-chan: Hello Everyone!!! this is a product of when you've watch Family Man (five times!!!!) and then had sugar:) And also I've had enough of those action adventure lets go kill the bad guy stories. I want to write something a little more realistic:) 

Discalimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or the one line I used from "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, so **STOP CALLING ME!!!!!!! **thank-you:)

The Story Book of Life

The snow began to fall down, like graceful dancers caught within a sympathy. The sky was a over cast of darken clouds. Not even the stars and moon shinned through them. The coldness of the night would chill even the iciest of hearts to the core. No one walked the darken streets of Tokyo. Except for two figures off in the distance.

"Heero please don't go" Usagi pleaded, it was so cold you could see her breath as she spoke. Her deep blue eyes could rival the ocean's shade of blue. Her long blonde hair gleamed softly, against the light of the lamp post. Which at the moment where their only light. Her small body gave off a wave of shivers. 

"Usagi you must understand I have to do this" Heero mumbled. His cobalt blues eyes shone with a little concern for his female companion. His unruly dark brown hair overshadowed some of his features. 

"No you don't!" Usagi cried. As she quickly pulled him into a hug. She buried her face in his chest. A small smile graced her lips. As she felt the warmth omitting from his body. Heero sighed to, but not for annoyance of her. Just because he was glad she was a bigger person then he was. But he knew he had to do this. "Usagi you make it sound like I'm never coming back again" Heero whispered in her ear. " No one is making you Hee-chan" Usagi said, ignoring his statement. Detaching her away from his body. Her starred deeply into her eyes. "Forget all this, and come with me Hee-chan. We can live together you can go to collage." Usagi listed with hope in her voice. Heero faintly smiled at her. Then leaned forward and they kissed. Usagi deepened the kiss, taking in its sweet warmth. She felt as though she sinking farther and farther. 

"Oh Hee-chan" Usagi whispered. As she went in for more. But Heero pulled away from her. "Its going to be alright Usako you'll see" he said. Then turning around, he walked down the cold streets by himself. Usagi stood there in shock. She watched as his retreating figure, enclosed within the shadows of the night. And ever since Heero had told her, he was going back to the colonies to be a Preventor. Usagi cried, heart broken cries. The kind that should not have escaped from her lips. Any soul hearing the cries would tremble with pain. 

Not far off a figure dressed in all white watched the scene with teary eyes. "It wasn't suppose to end like this" she moaned to the wind. 

***Ten years later***

"So tell me did sail across the sun. Did you make it to the milky way" 

The voices from the clock radio, blared through the silence of the apartment. A hand came from within the pile of blue blankets. And literally whacked the alarm clock off the dresser. Making it sail through the air hitting the wall on the other side of the room. 

Low grumbles could be heard with in the comforter. A mop of dark brown hair poked out. Very soon the whole body emerged. Heero now wide awake, got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom Heero washed his face, and then brushed his teeth. After that he looked at himself in the mirror. And for a moment he almost didn't recognize the person starring back. But then he realized it was him. The good for nothing of a man, who lived alone. Frowning he walked away, and proceeded in getting changed. 

****

==============================================

Heero walked down the streets, of L1. Which had been his home for now at least. Since he became a Preventor, he traveled around a lot. But right now Lady Une seemed to think it was a good plan that he went on a vacation. She had no idea how wrong she was. 

Christmas Carolers where singing "Joy to The World". While everyone did they're last minute shopping. Children ran around squealing with happiness. The scene almost made Heero smile. Almost. 

So on this glorious night, that was Christmas eve. Heero was going to go down to "The Shack" to get a couple of drinks. Then the following day he was planning to sleep through Christmas. This was the wonderful life he was leading. 

Heero walked into the atmosphere of the bar. Which was practically empty. Except for the three guys in the back. No one missed Christmas unless you were Heero. The bartender looked up from his Magazine. "Hey Heero What'll it be" The man spoke in a gruff voice. "Anything" Heero mumbled, sitting down on the main bar table. Nodding the man went to work making a drink. 

Soon the sound of the door opening greeted Heero's ears. But he paid no attention to it. Soon another body sat beside him on the main bar. "Hey man I'll have the hardest one you got" A chipper voice came up. Making Heero quickly glance next to him.

And there sat the one, and only Duo Maxwell. 

"Duo?" Heero questioned. Duo turned to look at Heero. His violet eyes still had that gleam in them. Yet now they seemed a little dimmer. Heero also noticed he still had his chestnut brown hair in his usual braid.

"Heero! Oh man I don't believe this perfect soldier himself" Duo exclaimed. "Duo" Heero confirmed. "Yep that's me same old Duo" Duo said while accepting his drink. Heero took his drink, and dove right into it. "Heero we must be the saddest two guys on the colony" Duo said a little less excited. 

"Make that the saddest five guys on the colony." a voice called out. The three guys, that Heero had observed earlier were actually Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.

(a/n yeah I know it sounds gay but I had to get them all together)

"Quatre! whoa I never thought I'd see you in a bar" Duo said smiling warmly to the three new comers. "You be surprised how I've changed" Quatre said faintly. "Yeah" Duo trailed. Silence fell between the five gundam pilots. "So Quatre what have you been up to? and how did you end up in a place like this on Christmas eve?" Duo questioned trying to strike up a conversation. "Well I'm still in my Father's company, I was dating a while back." Quatre started, but didn't finish the last part. "Now that's what I want to hear. So who was the lucky lady?" Duo joked. 

"Her name was Minako, and she was a goddess. I loved her so much" Quatre closing his eyes, in painful reminder of his lost love. "Well what happened?" Wufei asked. Which of course surprised everyone. "What? I want to know" Wufei growled in defense. "Well I was never home often. Always on business trips and going to meetings. I guess you could say some days, she even slipped my mind. She needed someone, who would be there for her" Quatre said sadly. 

Duo nodded in agreement. "I had the same thing happen, only my problem wasn't the whole business thing" He said laughing, but soon trailed off. " Her name was Makoto, she was living around my neighborhood for a while. She said she traveled often and didn't have a home." Duo paused for a moment then continued. "She was great though I never realized how much I loved her till she was gone. She was like this loving caring mother at one moment, then a passionate lover the next." Duo said smiling faintly. "We broke up though about something really stupid too, it was something about Hilde." Duo said finishing. 

"Same here I met someone as well" Trowa spoke for the first time. "You must be joking" Duo said astounded. "I met her at the hospital, she was doctor there. She was so caring and loving. Her name was Ami Mizuno." Trowa explained, with barely any emotion in his voice. "Why did she leave?" Duo asked. "She didn't we never got together, and I regret that decision." Trowa said coldly. Duo was about to respond. When....

"Her name was Rei are you all happy" Wufei said angrily. "But Wu-man we didn't ask you" Duo said in a confused voice. Wufei merely glared at him, then continued. "I met her at this temple. Our relationship didn't last long" Wufei grumbled. "What happened did she leave?" Duo asked. "No I........left her" Wufei said having trouble getting it out. "Did you love her?" Quatre said softly. Wufei didn't say anything, but you could see it in his eyes that he did. "Well about you Heero? Any tales of tragic love?" Duo said turning back to Heero. 

"No" Heero responded slowly. But in the back of his mind. Usagi's face appeared, like a ghost. No like a angel.

"Its just one of those things, when you wish you could do over again" Duo said more to himself then others.

"Hey you guys I hate to break this up, but would you be so kind and leave" The bartender said gruffly. "Yeah sure" Heero responded leaving money down on the counter, as he got up and left. The other four nodded to the man, and followed their comrade out the door. 

A chill passed through their bodies when the came out into the cruel world. Each with their own demon above their soul. They would continue to go through their lives, with a smile on their faces, and with their heads held high. But inside they would be screaming with endless torture, of knowing they let their souls mates slip through their fingers. 

"No not now there must be some way" A dark figure whispered. It paused for moment. THen a crafty smirk, replaced her frown. "Why yes I think there is something I could do." 

To be continued.......

*dun dun dun da!!!!*

amy-chan: well that's it hoped you enjoyed it:) Please read and review this please that would be most welcomed. But mostly I want a review because I want to be a author:) so please I need feedback:)


	2. Chapter Two: The Morning After

amy-chan: I'M BACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!! *Screams can be heard, as all the readers run away" fine whatever. Well here is the next installment of "The StoryBook of Life." So please enjoy, I had so much fun writing this chapter:)

Disclaimer: *amy-chan sitting down writing a letter* why hallo there, right now I don't own gundam wing, or sailor moon. But I'm writing a letter to Santa and he's going to get them for me. Because I've been a good girl. Well....at least most of the time. There was that one time....and when I.....and lets not forget. Or whatever it doesn't matter. 

THANKS!!!!!!!!: Thank-you to all the people whe reviewed this story. When I wrote it thought I was only going to get seven reviews. then I got twenty-seven!!!!!!! so you people really made mt day, and for that you get a big award. I'm going to thank everyone of you people so lets go. 

****

Aidenn Legacy: HURRAY YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE!!!! I'm so glad you loved it!!!!!! You were almost in tears, wow thanks so much!!!! Thank-you for the review:)**Spampers: **Thank-you so much for saying you like my fic, and that you like the pairings:) Thank-you you so much for the review:) **Magical-Gurl: **HURRAY!!!!! Thanks for the awesome review:)**Tensei(Princess Venus): **BWHAHAHA beat you to that idea Venus. But thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like it, and go watch the movie its very good. Thanks for your review and time:)**lalala**: For one thing I really like your name, and thanks for saying my story kicks a@@. Thanks for the review:)**White Rose: **Have no fear White Rose, they shall get together again. I promise. Thank-you for your review:)**~Juipter's Light~: **Oh please they're one of my favourite couples, of course Makoto/Duo will be one of the couples, Thanks you ever so much for your review:)**Lady Love: **Yes for I will certainly continue. Thanks for the review:)**Water Sprite: **yes its one of my new crazy idea's, to start in the middle. That's just the kind of wacky author I' am:) Thanks for your review:)**Sailor Miniji: **I'm glad you like my story:) Yes the whole size issue could become a problem. Maybe Quatre could wear stilts, no bad idea:) Thank-you for your review:)**Princess of the Sun: **WOW!!! You made your point heard. I like that very direct, thank-you ever so much for your review:)**Kawaii Tenshi: **please don't cry!! You'll make me cry. So to make sure we both don't cry, I shall continue on. Thanks-you for the review:)**DevilsDarling: **I will continue this story, so have no fear. Thanks for your review:)**orange cream soda: **WHOA!!! You can read my mind, cool man!!! Don't worry I'll write fast I promise:) Thanks for your time and review:)**Ray of Hope: **Sorry I did stop for a month, but I promise I will continue on this more often. Thanks you so much for your review:)**The Desert Fox: **I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry I will continue for it is my destiny. Thank-you so much for your review:)**none: **YEAH!!! You like my story!!! I think I will continue on it:) Thanks for your time and review:)**Midnight Starz: **Yeah I'm also against cliff hangers, but what can I say I was feeling evil:) Uhh that would make them all about 30-ish I think. And I haven't decided, if the girls will remain scouts. And you're welcome, about me using the Japanese curse word, instead of American. I know another one Zut!! its French means darn:) Thanks you for your review and time:)**Lisa: **I'm thrilled you liked the story, I promise I will continue with it:) thanks for your review:)**Wolfeye: **hehe sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner that you probably would have like. But I tried I promise you that. I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Thanks so much for the review:) **Reiko: **I will so post the next chapter sooner than this one, and don't worry the parings won't ever change:) Thanks for your review:) **sailorstarlight111: **I'm soooo sorry I made you cry. I hope this chapter will make you smile, I'd rather that:) Thanks for you for your review:)**mako-chan fan: **YEAH MAKO AND DUO!!!!!!!!! hehe that was fun, yes more is on the way:) Thanks for your review:)**baby blu eyes: **I glad you can't wait for, because I couldn't wait to continue this story:) THanks ever so much for your review:) **Autumnhime: **Thanks I'm so glad you liked my beginning!!! Thnaks for saying I'm very original, the nicest compliment anyone has ever given me. And I'm very serious about that:) And I don't know about the whole sailor scout, mortal thing just have to go with the flow:) Thanks so much for your wonderful review:)**Tenshi Cat: **Thanks I so will write more, just for you!!! Thanks for the review:)**India: **Thanks for saying my story, ever so glad you enjoyed it:) Thank-you for the review

The Story Book Of Life

Chapter Two: The Morning After 

"I want to help you" a voice called from behind the pilots. They all whipped around, and with the years of training looked ready to pounce. But their muscles relaxed, once they saw who it was. Her long brown hair, was done in a low ponytail. She was very short, but had an air of maturity. Her brown eyes shone from behind her classes. But what was creepy about her, was she was dressed in all white. 

"Excuse me?" Wufei sneered. "What could a weak woman like you help us with?" The woman merely smiled gently at them. "I was wondering if there was anything you wanted?" She asked. "Nothing you could give us Miss" Quatre answered politely. "So there is something you want...excellent" and with that she turned around, and walked away. "Hey wait!!" Duo called out. But it was too for that late she was already gone, as if she was never there. 

"Well that was weird" Duo mumbled, Trowa nodded agreement. "Well that doesn't matter, where do you guys want to crash tonight...oh wait we have no where to go, too bad we don't know anybody who lives here. Who might let us stay at his apartment for the night?" Duo said wistfully. At that moment all the pilots, not including Heero. Looked in Heero's generally direction. "Fine" he spoke simply. "Heero you are too kind, come on everyone let's go to Heero's.' Duo said happily. While walking a head of the others. Heero rolled his eyes, he could tell this was going to be a long night.

============================================

Heero's eyes fluttered open, his mind was a total blank. He was trying to remember what happened last night. He thought he had invited his friends, to crash at his house for the night. But at the moment he wasn't for sure. Then he heard voices that sounded like they were down the hall. But that wasn't right. He lived alone. 

"We can we open presents Mommy?" an excited voice gushed. "When ever you can wake up your Father," a sly voice responded. "YEAH!!!" He heard the young first voice cry out. Next he heard the patter of feet running down the hall. "DADDDYYY!!!" he heard the voice yell with glee. His bedroom door flew open, and in rushed a pink blur. That soon began to jump on his bed. "DADDY!!" The little girl squealed. Her bright red eyes shined with love. While her pink hair that reached down to her mid waist, bounced up and down. Her long pink nightgown, moving along with her movements. 

"You up yet?!?!? You up yet!?!?!?" She chanted while still jumping on his bed. Heero blinked a couple of times. It took a while for his brain to take all this in. He it appeared, was now a Father. The little girl now stopped bouncing on his bed, and had settled down. She sat there looking very cute, her red eyes were wide. Her head was tilted to the side. "You okay Daddy?" She questioned. Heero had no idea what to do. Which was kind of ironic considering he spent his whole life training, to face anything that came before him. But nothing he had ever down prepared him for this. 

"Yes I will be down soon" Heero said. This seemed to satisfy the girl, which jumped off his bed and ran away. Heero took a deep breath, Taking this all in. He finally noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. Instead of his perfectly neat apartment, he was now in a very untidy bedroom. With a desk off to the side with books piling up all over. Clothes laid scattered all over the floor. Pictures hang crookedly on the wall, ones obviously drawn by a child. Most of them were of a Pegasus. Oddly enough it was strangely, comforting sitting in this room. It felt warm and secure. 

"HEERO YOU UP YET?" A voice called from the door, and in came walked Usagi. Which knocked Heero out of the water. She had on a white house coat, that he noted was stained with coffee. "Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head," she smiled then giggled. Hearing that laugh, Heero had now remember how beautiful she was. Also the way her laughter, sounded so wonderful. But he snapped out of his thoughts quickly, and concentrated on more important ones. He had to find a way to get out of here. 

"I have to get coffee" He grumbled. As he got out of bed quickly, and grabbed whatever was on the floor that looked like should be his. "NANI!?!?! Hee-chan its Christmas morning!!" Usagi cried near hysteria. "I'll be back soon" Heero growled, but then regretting he did. "Well then fine be that way" Usagi cried before stamping out, of the room. Heero felt like grabbing his head and screaming, this made entirely no sense what so ever. He couldn't be a father, and what in the world was Usagi doing here. What in the world was he doing here? He hadn't seen her for ten years, let alone has a kid with her. 

He didn't have time to think of this in here. Now fully dressed, though the clothes didn't match. He ran out of the door like a mad man, almost tripping on a dolly on a stairs. Before he successfully got out the house, and into the fresh crisp winter air. 

He found himself looking at a small little neighbor hood. Which was at the moment all covered in snow. He stepped out slowly, and examined his surroundings. It seemed all to perfect, like the kind you find in magazine covers. He stood there for a while, and wondered how the hell he got here. 

The all out of no where, a white van pulled up beside him. "Get in" a voice yelled at him. He looked up in that direction. To see a young woman dressed in all black. She had her green hair down in a braid. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Sitting behind the passenger window. 

"No" Heero said, getting into a fighting position. "Oh please your friends are in here" she said. Heero relaxed a bit, then notice the sliding door open to reveal the other pilots. "Hey good morning Heero" Duo waved meekly to Heero. Heero growled but reluctantly went inside the van. The other three were in the back. Quatre looked very worried about something. Wufei just seemed very disgruntle, Trowa on the other hand looked well indifferent. Heero also noticed they were all wearing missed matched clothes like him. Seemed they were in a hurry too. 

"All right woman" Wufei growled "Tell us why we are here?!"!" 

"Well actually its not where, you are that matters its when" The one in white spoke up. "That makes no sense, they're in the right time, wrong place." the one in black countered. And Heero realized she was the one from last night. "What did you do?" Heero asked in a threatening voice. "I granted your wish" she said airily. "But why would you do something like that?" Quatre asked franticly. "Well because you guys need major help" the one in black answered coolly. "How so?" Trowa murmured. "Well for one thing you were all in the bar feeling sorry for yourselves. So we thought if we made you see what you could have been. Maybe you would stop acting like five year-olds" the one in black snapped, obviously annoyed. 

"Okay then why us?" Duo asked still confused, about the whole situation. "Because you did a good deed" the one in white responded. "I don't remember that" Duo said, _still_ very confused. The two figures both sweatdrop. "Yeah sorry we forgot saving hundreds of lives, counts as nothing doesn't it." The one in black said sarcastically. "I wouldn't count that as a good deed" Quatre said nervously. "It does in our books" the one in white responded. "Tell us who you are. And what are your motives" Heero demanded. "My name is Shay" the one in white answered. "And she's Minakku" nodding towards the girl in black. " Our motives are to make you stay here in this time. To learn your lessons." Minakku confirmed. "Why? And for how long" Wufei insisted. "You have to figure out why. And for as long as it takes for ALL of you to figure it out" Shay answered. "Not one, not two all of you" Minakku demanded. 

The van remained quiet as they drove around the city. Getting bored Minakku turned the radio on. And in came the song "you rock my world" by Michael Jackson. 

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about" Shay said smiling. 

__

My life will never be same

Girl you came and change

The way I walk the way I talk I cannot explain

The things I feel for you

Girl you know its true

Starring I see my dreams

Girl I'll be all you need.

"YOU ROCK MY WORLD YOU KNOW YOU DID" Shay and Minakku sang together. They began to snap their fingers, and sway to the music. 

Meanwhile the pilots in the back were scared out of their minds. "Come on you guys dance" Shay shouted. Duo began to shake his head to the beat. 

(a/n: if you have this song play it:) and dance and have fun)

"IN TIME I KNEW LOVE WOULD BRING THE HAPPINESS I FEEL, I TRIED TO KEEP MY SANITY" Minakku sang loudly. " I WAITED PATIENTLY YEAH GIRL I KNOW IT SEEMS LIFE FEELS INCOMPLETE." Shay followed up from Minakku. "Can we leave now?" Wufei begged. "Fine, fine be that way" Minakku grumbled. "Yeah you meanies" Shay pouted. "But first we have to drop off Hee-chan at the supermarket" Shay said still dancing. "Yeah he has to get coffee." Minakku yelled over the music. 

So after dropping Heero off the girls waved good-bye. And tore down the street. Now singing and dancing to 'YMCA.'

Shaking his head, Heero could not believe how weird they were. He looked at the store, and then a sudden realization came to him. It was Christmas so why would the store be open? Heero really felt like hitting himself at that moment. He had no idea where he was. He stood there, not really knowing what to do. Then off in the distance, came a blue van. Heero paid it no mind; well that was until it stopped right in front of him. The black tinted window rolled down revealing a man, with combed back gray hair. He wore fairly large glasses too, that made him look like a goof. 

"Hey there Heero, what are you doing all the way out here?" The man asked. "So it really is Heero" a woman said, leaning forward to get a better look at him. She had wavy blue hair, with signs of graying in it. Her brown eyes starred at him warmly. "What are you doing all the way out here?" the woman repeated the same question. 

Heero stood there tring to think up a good excuse. "I went to go get coffee" he said in such a way, that made you believe. And also feared for you own life. "You walked all the way out here just to get coffee?" The man said, sounding skeptical. "Yes" Heero said with no emotion in his voice. " All right then, I know the feeling you just can't get through the day without coffee. Come on lets get, going before Usagi's gets really angry" the man said, letting out a deep laugh. 

Heero gladly accepted and went into the van. He felt pretty confident about his situation. He dealt with mobile suits, OZ, and Millardo Peacecraft in a fight to the finis duel. He would have no problem dealing with an angry wife. 

(a/n heh heh poor, poor Heero he has no idea. Lets all pray for his soul)

When they reached to the house. Heero could now see what, it actually looked like. It was a fairly simple looking house. Two stories, its white paint peeling away a little. There was no garage, of any sort. The front porch's railing probably be rebuilt. Since it looked like it was going to fall apart. A dark blue station wagon was sitting on the driveway. Which was barely visible, underneath a blanket of snow. 

The three of them got out of the car. Heero was helping the two with their gifts, and other things. "Home sweet home, isn't that right Heero" the man cried out happily. "Yeah right..." Heero responded, not sounding enthused at all about the situation. 

amy-chan: Well that completes this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Please remember to read and review, if you wouldn't mind. And read the upcoming chapters. Allot of torturing is going to take place. Like the Pilots looking after their children. 


End file.
